Queen's Blade Rebellion continuation
by Celia Nightstep
Summary: Taking place after the Ending of the Queens blade rebellion Anime ending, the rebel army readies to fight the queen once and for all. But the past seems to haunt our main characters more than the possible future, its up to everyone to find out the secret kept by the strongest warriors or else their powers might unleash on the world.
1. Queens blade rebellion continuation

_**MAIN WARNING! SPOILERS FOR QUEENS BLADE AND QUEENS BLADE REBELLION!**_

 **Queen's blade fanfiction. (Spelling errors definite, grammatical errors warning. Please comment corrections when you find mistakes, but if you see a comment about the same mistake then dont repeat it :) thank you.)**

 **This is my first long text and/or fanfiction. Specially in english. It is not my native language, and i may or may not repeat myself quite a bit.**  
 **I was trying a slight romance but also just continuation to the original.**

 **I go into moments from both the anime and the (Rebellion) manga.**

 **I might also be adding small stuff like a character sighting from grimoire. However QB:Unlimited will not be included and i also get information not mentioned in the shows/manga from the queens blade wiki wika.**

 **The wikia explains that in certain media some stuff is revealed that i might not have added as known yet. Example: "Annelotte and Aldra find eachother again and remember their past." This has not yet happened here, it continues right after the ending of the rebellion anime and manga.**  
 **However most OVAs between the original two seasons and rebellion is in with this. Including most of the rebellion shorts, excluding the one with pudding** _._

* * *

It has been a year since the rebellion group split up, loads of followers have been training and gathering into an army to follow the main group. Massively getting stronger for everyday that passes, waiting for the main group to assemble again.

Everyone is being patient but they have all lately started growing nervous, because not only the rebel army has been growing stronger. Queen Claudette has not been taking any breaks since the last encounter with the rebel group, specially knowing that the inquisitor too is now one of them.

She has been questioning how the inquisitor that for long never took any side, decided to join none other than the leader of the rebel army. A half demon. Maybe she should not have mentioned how she refuse god. But most of all she has been trying to figure out who the masked warrior was, she has a feeling of dread towards the warrior because of how she gives out to be someone she is not, someone the queen used to know and hated. The replacement of her mother. She started to think back, way back. Lately her memories had been slipping from her so she decided to try to remember as far back as possible, all of her good and bad moments in life.

Claudette was born into the Vance family, her father the count never married her mother, she was only a mere whore with no rank. A street slut if you will, however the count took Claudette in as his daughter, he loved her and she was his glowing rose, until. A woman, a warrior named Maria. Explorer and close friend of high nobles caught the count's eye. The two got married and had two daughters, Claudette felt like leftovers, withered and walked on. Her new half sisters and mother took up all of her father's love and she started getting a malevolent personality, however she hid this from her family. She would do small things like telling some lies to her half sisters to get them into trouble or tell them to do illegal things. Sometimes she would even tell them that they should walk out into the forest at night to get a treasure that they would like, only so that they could possibly get killed. She would pretend to be the hero and save them or be kind so her father could like her more again, though it only worked to an extent but never enough.

This all lasted until the day she turned fifteen, her father brought her with him to an allied margave stronghold, she was dressed all pretty and lady-like but she did not get why they went there. Her father introduced her to the family and the margave told Claudette to go outside in the garden and play with his son while the grown ups were talking business, which was nothing new for her to join in on because she had been told she would become the general and guard for the vance army one day, but she would never be dressed so nice and always be allowed to join in on the meetings.

Out in the garden she was alone for a bit until a young blue eyed lad about her age approached her, his posture was elegant but strong. He told her he would become a knight, a big and strong knight in a shimmering armor riding a gigantic horse on the front lines to protect the country one day. He had pretty long hair for a boy, flowing and with a lavender color. He also had a rather large sword stuck to his belt. Claudette was immediately feeling a crush on this boy, however she would hide her blushing face by turning away pretending not to care when he was talking to her. He asked her to talk about herself but she would not tell a lot except for how she was from the vance family and was taken here because her father was on a meeting.

Soon after, the Duke and Margave showed up. "So have the two of you been getting to know each other?" The Margave asked the young boy. The atmosphere was kind of still and it was easy to understand they could need a push. "Well you two better get going on that because you will stay here for a week Claudette." was what the duke told her. Claudette and the boy were a bit surprised but the boy seemed happy, she tried to avoid looking at him while her father told her goodbyes until he would come back in a week.

* * *

 **Im very sory that all of these story parts will have some slight either cliff hangers or abrupt stops, but it was one big story so i attempted just cutting it up in the most fitting places and go with that. I hope you enjoy though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same night the maids had recently left Claudette after showing her to her room and getting her some night clothes, the young lad peeked through the large window in her room, trying to catch her attention by waving for her to open up. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I realised i forgot to tell you my name earlier and i also came to apologize about being so upfront." He replied to her. She opened the window and let him in. "Well i guess i never told you my name either but i am sure you heard my father mention it before?" She told him as he was climbing inside. "Yeah Claudette, it is a very pretty name, you are a lucky lady." He patted his pants to get off the dust from climbing and bowed before her. "My name is Alphonse, i am the heir to become the next margave here."

Claudette looked him up and down kind of questioning his behaviour. "Why are you acting so proper? You just climbed in a girl's window on second floor of a castle at nine the evening." Alphonse laughed a bit and sat down on the side of her bed. "I don't know i just wanted to hang out with you a bit, but i did not want to seem rude or anything." Claudette seemed slightly annoyed but also a bit happy. "So you wanted to hang out? In my room?" Alphonse quickly replied trying not to sound like a pervert. "No! That is not what i meant. I was just kind of thinking you would maybe want to go for a walk with me, you know in the garden and at the forest, this area has a ton of secrets and hidden areas. Even some ancient ruins. I would love to show you around during the day but it is, most certainly way prettier during the moonlight.

At this moment Claudette snapped out of her flashback, she was back to reality. One of her guards had knocked on the door asking about something, she quickly sent him where he needed to be and got back to her thoughts. That is right Alphonse Kreutz, she had entirely forgotten about him in the recent years with all of the wars, the rebel army and the previous queen. The previous queen, her name was Aldra. She was illegally a queen because demons are not allowed to enter the queens blade tournament, she had killed many participants and was on the throne longer than any other. Well a half demon, just like the rebel army leader.

Claudette managed to remember more, ever since she had become the queen she had been getting more forgetful, she is happy remembering about Alphonse. What happened back when her flashback ended was they got along way better, they got almost inseparable. Both alphonse and Claudette would go out and be together if Claudette was back in the Kreutz mansion. They eventually got the news that they were set up by their parents to get married so the two alliances could be united further. Neither had anything against it, however as they grew older they got more busy with their own lives and would rarely meet up, claudette had to take care of her rebellious sisters while also handling the training administration of their armies. Alphonse grew more busy with his training also. It was about this time that Claudette's oldest sister Leina ran away from home and decided to enter the queens blade tournament to avenge her mother Maria that was killed at the previous tournament. Claudette went after her but lost to her eventually and Leina managed to win and take down Aldra, however she gave the throne to Claudette because she is way more capable of leading.

Claudette now started wondering just what Alphonse could be doing and where he would be so she requested a small group of her army to head out to the Kreutz castle to scout it, Elina, Claudette's younger sister and the leader of her army notified her that there was no need to send anyone out. The castle was already destroyed to the ground, only ruins left. Claudette yelled at Elina all confused and furious. "What? How.. who did it? You know what, no it does not matter i need to get there now." Elina stopped her and explained what had happened. "You can not go there, there is a huge chance that the leader of the rebel army might be there, anyway it got destroyed back when i were in a close province. I was informed that the castle was on fire and our troops were charging it. But they were not our troops. They were bandits that were disguised, once i got there it was too late." Elina paused and Claudette seemed in shock. "Wait so.. they are all?" Claudette could not even finish the sentence, but Elina took the hint. "We found the Margave killed with a sword and his wife crushed under one of the towers, pretty much all of the knights were found in one piece, however a lot were lost to the fires as well. "What about the heir? Did you ever find him?" Elina shakes her head in denial. Claudette got a bit more confident now, knowing there is a chance he might be alive so she ordered a large group of her army to find him before locking herself into the throne room for a long period of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Out in the city, the people of Gainos were getting mixed feelings about uneasy and confusing atmosphere just sildring through the streets. You could cut the silent tension with a spoon even in the middle of a crowded day in the market area. It was silent before the storm, the queens castle was halfway destroyed from the battle years ago. Nothing felt safe anymore, not even for the strongest of warriors could truly rest. It seemed like the downtown area had gone into a complete depression, but the outskirts were starting to get excited because of the rumors that some from the main rebel group were returning from their voyages, Sigui and Mirim in particular. They had met up as both were returning.

Still there was nothing to be heard of Tarnyang, Sainyang, Huit and Vante, Lunaluna or Annelotte.

Sigui had not changed much in appearance except for her new white and purple outfit being more covering and flexible, however her powers were way stronger. She had a lot of new techniques but her glowing personality had people start believing in hope and happiness again.

Mirim on the other hand was barely recognizable, way taller and looking more like a grown lady. No longer wearing the Valkyrie hyper vibration armor but a new custom one she got through Cattleya, the most known blacksmith in the entire country. But just like always, Mirim was undeniably the innocent and caring girl she always was.

This combination was without doubt exactly what the town needed, they managed to bring back light and cheer the people of the streets.

Way up in the mountains of Hinomoto we can find Lunaluna, she is learning a new form for combat to vary and widen her range of weaponry and fighting. It was a huge change from her tribe way of fighting back in the Calibara forest, going from there and down into the elven forest we find Tarnyang and Sainyang, with a dragon style and chinese fighting style they were training with a strong elf going by the name Echidna. Leina's old trainer during the last tournament. Perfecting their skills to a maximum they were even closing to finish their work.

Huit and her automaton Vante ventured up into the Gemstone mountains to find rare magical gems to improve Vante's powers and maybe some metals along the way to strengthen her armor as well.

Moving over to the group that Claudette sent out, they were heading to the Kreutz castle first to make sure the area was vacant. Once they marched in they found that all the dead bodies from the incident was gone, but no one was ever ordered to clean up the area. They searched further until they found a mass grave in the middle of the back garden right next to the still working fountain that was the only untouched thing in the entire area. A good 5 meters in all directions of forest around the castle were also burnt down and laying dead. Luckily the fires did not cause a too huge forest fire. The guards roamed until they could hear the sound of metal clashing, like a sword or something. They rushed to the location only to find none other than the leader of the rebel army Annelotte. But she was looking so different that nobody of in the troop could recognize her, she had dark purple hair glowing pink eyes and a shining white armor. It was like she was in a state between her normal and demon form where in her demon form she would have red eyes, black hair and a gold armor with red cloth and normal she would have blue eyes, lavender hair and a silver armor with blue cloth.

The guards immediately went to attack her, however to no avail. Not even a hundred of them could scratch her, so instead they retreated to report their find. But the queen paid them no mind, she did not care about Annelotte the one she wanted was Alphonse.

The time was closing in upon the alignment of the three moons and Claudette no longer had time to think but needed to act, she Ordered every single unit out and had the fang assassins leading them. Only days away until the war will break loose. The main group of the rebel army started migrating back to Calibara forest and the rebel army was getting ready aligning every side of the country facing the queens armies only waiting for the beacon from Calibara to shine upon the three moons.

4 days off turned into one as if no time had passed and that next night a huge statue was erected from the ground as the beacon lit the entire night sky, making it look like a radiated green mist covered the land as far as eye could see. Overseers of the war was present enough to get caught by surprise. Echidna, Tomoe, Risty Leina, Nanel, Cattleya and Branwen all decided not to join this time around. Having done their fair share of fighting they felt they were no longer the strongest roaming the land, the armies clashed fighting for justice and to get Claudette off the throne. Her tyrannical rule was to be over for good, or not. She had her own tricks as well, she would never be dumb enough to enter a fight she will not survive. Annelotte and her trusty followers made path through the queens army like it was nothing but using a lawnmower on grass, Claudette's strongest fighters gathered ready to clash swords with the leading group. The fight lasted all the night, a dreadful and long night that never seemed to end, until dawn approached. The armies were still fighting strong on both sides but inside the castle the queens aid is slowly loosing, just as they thought hope was lost claudette sent a bolt soaring up into the clouds catching everyone off guard, the bolt exploded and the entire sky lit up accompanied by the rising sun, the flash of light blinded most except claudette herself and annelotte that never took her eyes off of her.


	4. Chapter 4

As everyone attempted to regain their sight and the only two with was fighting, mirim seems to have remembered something that could be important. Back before she joined the rebels and was in a project for melona, the swamp witch's minion that had given out to be the iron strategist. Mirim actually approached the queen, this was still early on after she got the role but she managed to break through to the queen once. However mirim thought it was only a dream and still does it could be their only chance to break the claudette's power without even harming her, and with that in mind still finding her bearings she yells to the only other able to see. "She is cursed!"

Pretty much everyone heard her and headed for the sound trying to ignore what she said, but annelotte had frozen and was looking confused. Claudette got her guard up more so than before but mirim shouted again. "Just trust me!" Shaking her head and with a slight plan to surprise the queen, fully trusting mirim, annelotte got out of her half-staged demon form and to human. The silver armor, blue eyes and flowy long lavender hair, almost glowing in the still bright broken castle. Annelotte hurried towards Claudette that seemed lost in thought but just as she was getting close, a giant wooden spoon was thrown across the room and forced annelotte off path. She quickly faced the threat and immediately recognized the white haired, red eyed woman standing in the entrance with two demon dolls floating by her. "Y-you? What are you doing here?"

Everyone was finally getting to their senses and annelotte was realising she had lost her chance, she turned back to the queen but she was gone. Even her allies was surprised and wondering before continuing the fight trying to keep them back. Aldra rushed in and hit annelotte with a force so hard she flew right off the edge and down the castle walls, hitting the ground hard and was knocked out. With the rebels looking the way she was tossed, it gave the queens allied time to fight them back.

Once they were taken care of to an extent they turned to aldra, neither sure why she had come to pick any side as all she would ever care about was her town and her husband, why would she care about a fight like this with nothing to do about neither. But something was off, her eyes. Though no one could see it, they had a cross barely pink. Aldra explained that she came to help because it would benefit her, which also seemed off for many reasons, they accepted it and let her with them.

Claudette still not found by anyone, had escaped the scene, when she was caught off guard before and in thought she had remembered something. Related to mirim, she had remembered the scene and how melona forced her to forget what she had promised her. Melona had been keeping a curse on her, just like all the beautiful warriors. All cursed by the swamp witch, just now it had opened to her that she also was one of the warriors and cursed. Melona had been keeping it in check, but even more than this she had been thinking of how much she just realised that annelotte resembled Alphonse when she turned back to human form.

Claudette found her way down to the colosseum underneath the castle, she had not even a clue that it existed, down there was a fight of its own unrelated to the storm above. She stopped and looked over it from a balcony high above not noticed by the tons of watchers or participants. Betting, fighting and in occasion death. For the sake of amusement. It aggravated her to a high grade, she made her way down to the cells trying to go unnoticed. But just as she made it there she was greeted by the only one that had seen her, a dragon in a gigantic cage.

"Why if it is not the queen herself, quite the sight to find you down here your majesty. I go by the name Usher. What would you be doing in a place like this?" Claudette looked taken back by the sight of him but quickly replied. "I-i did not even know this place existed in my own castle. But why are you, a noble dragon doing here, and trapped at that?" Usher sat up and shaked his head. "My master was captured and forced to fight for Dogura, though she could escape if she wanted to. However her pride will be the end of her one day, i will forever stay here by her side." Claudette decided to head further down through the cells finding all sorts of unbelievable things, but one far hidden cell caught her attention.

It was the scent, the sweet yet sharp scent she had smelled before but also something else. A perfume. She headed to it only to find it empty mostly, there was no one in it but there most certainly was something there. On the left side wall was chains with cuffs hanging with blood on that had long ago floor also with blood but had metal pieces scattered like glass and cloth with some weird light pink gloup as well as a large whip, but most notably was a long table full of strange gadgets. Some torture devices other just bottles of the same light pink slime, there was no doubt.

This was the cell elina had kept annelotte back after their first encounter, when someone had bailed her out and helped her start the damned revolution. She suddenly was reminded of mirim's words. She shook her head and locked herself into the cell to block out the noise of the colosseum and just try to think, was it right to up and abandon the fight now? Her friends and partners in arms was there fighting to keep her alive, to help her country. But she just could not, she could not fight with all these feelings in her head fighting her internally. Her memories she had been forgetting just slowly returning, eating away at her and confusing her. What was real and what was just planted as a curse?

Claudette looked up catching the glint of someone but it quickly disappeared, soon after the door to the cell was broken in like paper and there stood aldra. Everyone else was ordered to stay up while she had been looking, though there was no coincidence that she had found her. Aldra quickly pinned the queen to the wall, keeping her stuck with the same slime as in the jars, but it was coming from herself and not from anything in the room. That was when she realised it was not aldra at all, it was melona and the glint before was undoubtedly airi. Another minion of the swamp witch and a ghost.

Later the queen was greeted by the rest of her allies as she came up with who they all still believed to be aldra, almost looking brainwashed like a few days before. They all got back to the rebels that had been searching the grounds for their leader, fighting them away from the castle one by one, though it turned out they never found annelotte either. The armies were ordered to hold back and so the rebel army also got their break, little did anyone know the queen was not far from annelotte when hiding before. She had been pulled into the colosseum cells, just above the prison cells, thrown in with branwen, Usher's master.

Annelotte slowly woke up to the sight of dogura looking her over and branwen minding her own business at the other end of the cell. "So you are awake rebel, i remember you from your last storming of the castle. But this time you take my orders." Annelotte did not much mind him, instead actually trying to ignore his words. "This is the second time i wake up like this in this castle, what is the deal with everyone here and chain cuffs?" She squirms trying to loosen them but also kind of realised it was to no avail. Dogura turned to branwen and told her to take care of the new prisoner. "I have got a place i need to be, i wish i could work on you rebel but no can do. Which is why I will be letting branwen take care of you, loosening you up til i come back. C'ya." Then he left and locked the cell behind him, though it was not far he got down the stairs before he could hear the screams from above. He just grinned and giggled to himself as he continued on his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuit and vante had been gathering the other rebels to come up with a new plan, they could not spend any extra time looking for their leader any more. They had to team and fight the queen themself if they wanted a chance to still get out of this victorious. Though impulsive as she was Lunaluna refused to listen to huit and was getting annoyed, as she was throwing her tantrum the rest were also getting on the nerves and refused to go on without annelotte. After a while of quarreling vante, out of all actually stepped in and stopped them. Sigui sighed and stepped up after everyone felt angry. "If we can not go on without sister annelotte then we have no choice but to continue looking, though there is no time to waste so we need to split up so this can go faster. Tarnyang, Sainyang! You two keep looking outside to see if annelotte still might have not gotten far from where she fell, lunaluna you get a high view from the towers. Huit you and vante check the upper floor to make sure she has not returned to the throne room but be careful of the queens aid. Mirim you come with me to the middle grounds." They all agreed and got off to the set locations as quickly as they could, staying unnoticed for the most part.

At a nearby town someone had been getting a bad feeling, the real aldra. She could feel when annelotte was in trouble, she did not know why or how but it had happened some times before so she knew it was her, the only other half demon she ever knew of. Though she did not want to get into any trouble herself and just wait for her husband like she always do, she could not help but feel really bad and left a note on the kitchen table before leaving for the castle. In the inner room of the throne hall the queen and her aid was coming up with a new strategy, finding a way to deal with only the main rebel group instead also thinking about their army, they figured it would be less harm to the innocent if they just got the ones running the entire scheme. It did not take long before lunaluna found the real aldra getting close to the castle, she quickly went to attack her but was of no match for the housewife. "How on earth are you so crazy strong? Nevermind that, who are you?" Aldra introduced herself and explained why she had come to the castle, which only confused lunaluna more. How could she be in two places. That was when she realised, just like with the iron strategist. "Melona! It had to be her before." She told aldra what had happened and they both hurried to find the others to tell them, because now they had to find melona and take care of her.

While the others were still looking, Mirim and Sigui had managed their way to the colosseum, mirim knew the way to it and it was the only place in the mid grounds they had not checked so far. As they got there they found annelotte quickly, she was in field in her full demon form causing trouble for dogura which was doing his best to keep her in check though obviously failing because every time he tried to shock her it just reflected back at him. She was instead seeming to have fun disobeying him and casually throwing a monster or two at him that she was supposed to fight, sigui and mirim was shocked to find her like this when they were both startled as someone had walked up on them from behind, it was branwen. The two got up their guard only to watch her pass them and watch the fight as well. "Branwen, why are you up here? And what is going on?" Mirim glanced back down at the arena while asking her. Sigui decided to try and find another way down while the other two stayed up by the window.

"Mirim, i have done something i regret. You know how i could only fight my way out to spare my pride to again be free." Mirim nodded. "I am free now but it was at the cost of her. Look at her, she looks like pure evil, i am the one responsible for that."

Mirim never took her eyes off of annelotte. "You should be glad, sometimes things can only get worse for it can get better. I am sure something will happen because of this, and do not feel bad, i was the reason for her being like this once years ago too. Though unlike you, i almost killed her." Branwen was shocked at her words but also relieved. She got her mood back and ran off to get her partner out. Mirim smiled and headed after where sigui had went before only to find her picking fights with the slave keepers about why they should turn to god or be burned, mirim just dragged her along to get to the arena.

It did not take long for yuit and vante to find the queen and the rest, she could not do much but kept them at bay until the others would hopefully show up, tarnyang and sainyang had given up on looking as she obviously was no longer out there or within close grounds. So they headed to the throne hall and got to helping yuit out of her pickle and the four then went to find sigui and mirim instead, however they quickly ran into Lunaluna and aldra, the others were about to attack aldra but lunaluna stepped in front and quickly calmed them to explain the situation. They all hurried to the mid grounds and ran into branwen with usher, without even exchanging words she pulled them to exactly where they wanted to be. Trying not to get distracted by the gigantic dragon that could almost not even fit the hallways they found the arena with a knocked out dogura tons of dead monsters and annelotte fighting sigu and Mirim.

As soon as they realised the others had arrived they did not even have time to question why aldra was with them, trying not to be killed by annelotte, though she quickly stopped when she saw the other half demon. Everyone took the chance to get out of the way and aldra was again facing her one on one. "I thought you were finally able to control this power after our last meeting, it seems i was wrong." Annelotte laughed, control? I am fully in control, of the annelotte you all know. You allowed me to let my power follow my heart. But you never specified which one of our hearts, im stronger now than i ever was before because of you sister!" Aldra quickly jumped back as a gigantic lance was thrown her way.

Up above, the queen and her allies was getting confused at the lack of rebels until they were met by usher catching them off guard and with branwen on him. She saw aldra again and got confused but usher recognized the queen, though she was different and he realised she was cursed."one of you are not who you appear to be!" The dragon roared. Then the fake aldra sent the giant wooden spoon his way, shouting at him. "A mere dragon trying to confuse the queen. For all we know you could be on the rebels side, and i know exactly where they have to be now that the two of you managed to get free." Elina was the first one to rush away from the scene, also fully aware where to head while the rest stayed behind to take care of Usher and branwen. Though just as she had ran off she came flying back and crashed into a wall, surprisingly the other aldra had crashed with her. Running in after them came the rebels, they looked out of breath and a tad scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence fell and only usher's breath could be heard other than the clinking of metal coming from not far away, everyone quickly realised there was one too many aldras and before she could run away usher caught her, chomping her like a marshmallow, which she could very well be.

Then with everybody turned away, the rebel leader annelotte stood in the entrance of the throne hall, she summoned ambrosius. Though he looked different as a result of her being in demon form, he was gold and not see through like normal. Everyone directed their attention to the entrance and the rebels quickly got defensive, same did elina, mirim and ymir as they were the only others familiar with the power she had in the moment. Elina seemed even more scared when she saw ymir getting on the defensive as she had no problem matching up and even was stronger than annelotte the last time she turned. Aldra got up from the crumbles of the floor she had been tossed before, and attempted to get to annelotte but again was hit away.

Sigui attempted to request the queen and her allies to a temporary truce, while aldra continuously kept annelotte occupied. "You have to listen to me, queen claudette. We might be in a war but unless we all team up she might kill every single one of us, for even if you defy god she will not care about who gets in her path. She will attack anyone. i am willing to work with you, we all are!" As everyone of the queens aid agreed and got ready to fight her as well the queen just entirely ignored her and pointed her sword at annelotte, sending a shot of electricity her way with a huge power. It scattered as it hit her only to be ineffective at all and shocked everyone around instead. Even usher that no longer managed to keep Melona in check. "Ahahaha this i amazing to watch, master should be here and see it all. Though i am certain she is definitely watching, it is way better live." Annelotte ran up and easily hit claudette's sword out of her hands using her lance.

Melona took her chance and snuck up behind the queen just in time to pull her away from another one of annelotte's swings with her sword, saving her life. Everyone else except aldra tried to stay away from the path of Claudette and Annelotte but also trying to come up with a way to defeat both, mirim had explained about Claudette and usher had too. So right now the fight was mainly between Claudette, cursed and with more powers than ever from the swamp witch and extra flexibility with melona's help. Aldra using all the powers she could manage to stop both of them and annelotte, almost smoking with every move due to the quick attacks. It did not take long before they realised they were being watched by others, others that could not do much but watch because of their curses just like the queen. But what they could not make up for in power they could maybe help with knowledge, as the castle was slowly getting more destroyed than it already was. The old warriors approached those standing around, some of them familiar and some not. The warriors were Tomoe, Nowa, Melpha, Risty, Alleyne, Nanael, Cattleya and Maria. Though everyone could seem to calm down because not one of those fighting was focusing on them at all and even getting further away.

Maria started by explaining there was only one way to stop the curse put on both the queen and them self, but no one of them had been able to. This would also lift the curse put on aldra, everyone was confused by this but as sigui asked about what kind of curse aldra could have, maria had fallen asleep.

Risty picked maria up and melpha took over explaining that aldra was the one holding information behind the swamp witch that they needed to be able to fully defeat her, but she was cursed and could no longer remember her past.

Cattleya stepped in as well. "My husband owen once managed to defeat her, or so we thought. But she came back and she is now stronger than before, we need aldra's memory.

" Sainyang asked about what it was they had to do to be able to defeat her that no one of the warriors had managed before them, and Risty replied. "Well that is easy, neither of us could because we got cursed before we knew what revived the witch. There was, and is nothing we can do, but all of you are fully able and strong enough to do this. One of your obstacles are even right here in this fight, one of her minions. You need to defeat them all for the curse to drop, only then claudette and aldra will be on your side fully. I also suggest you all work together because this is no longer the war you started." The warriors headed off but Alleyne explained to them all that all of the warriors will be staying at the Vance castle if they were needed for more information.

Once all the warriors were gone they got aldra's attention and got her to bring them melona as she was the only one strong enough to hold her own against the other two at this point, she did as told and managed to bring melona back to them all without breaking the other two up from their fighting. "You got me here, now what? Think i am going to spill anything?" Melona giggled. But just like that branwen almost hit her with her sword with a power that would be unforgiving, only to just miss. "Woah there, i would not do that if i was any of you. I mean you would like to keep the queens sanity would you not? Destroying me means her memories goes with me, i am the one holding the curse on her remember?" Everyone just looked at each other and nodded. "Seems we just got to kill her to get the curse broken then!" Tarnyang said jokingly and some of the others laughed a bit. "Nonono wait ok i will spill anything i know, dont hurt me." She shrunk in size trying to slightly escape but her effort was fruitless as they captured her on jars every time she melted. "Well we need you to break the curse- but we are curious of what you might know too!" Yuit started but lunaluna cut her off. "You want to know what information i have gathered? Every memory i took from claudette i know, i know the horrible things she did to get her sisters murdered as young to get more attention from her father, i know how she is engaged with alphonse kreutz and that she has a soft spot for cute things."

"That is not the type information we talked about, whatever it is not important. Undo the curse now!" Branwen growled at her. And melona just rolled her eyes. "Well i thought it was interesting, though anyway fine all of you are no fun, i will do it." Melona let go of the curse on claudette and she snapped out of it, she didn't even know why she was fighting but kept it up bareilly to stay alive. "Would you look at that she is back, there is nothing i can do about everyone else though." She quickly made her escape just as everyone was focused on claudette. But they did not much care, they all knew they had to find the other minions. Though to find them all and also still be strong enough to take them on they decided to split up in groups of three, it was over in a moment and everyone found a group then went to the most likely locations of all the minions known of while yuit went alone to the vance castle to just gather more information and aldra stayed behind to help claudette stay alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Tarnyang and sainyang obviously unable to seperate was on a group together with Elina, Sainyang had realised that the other two seemed to be grumbling on something while looking for a new minion in the ancient Amara desert. "Y-you both seem to not really be focusing properly, what is the matter Sister? Elina?" She stopped which tugged on Tarnyang and Elina looked back at them. "I am absolutely focused what are you on about? I do not care about anything that slime freak would have mentioned!" Elina puffed and turned away, then tarnyang bumped her using her hip. "Comeon talk about it, it is not like anyone else is out here to listen to you anyway." Sainyang nodded agreeing. "Alright fine, melona mentioned how big sister was engaged. How could i not have known this? And to a kreutz too. I know they were supposedly the greatest order in the continent before the incident but.." She was starting to look more angry. "If it helps to ease you, just know that we had no idea either. By the way who is alphonse? We have never heard of him." Sainyang shakes her head agreeing. "I never heard much of him either, but who do he think he is to be worthy of my big sister. She is way more noble than a mere Knight, even before she became the queen." They were interrupted by what seemed like a sandstorm, though that was not the case. They had found another minion.

Sigui, Ymir and Lunaluna had made their way to the kreutz ruins as supposedly, it was a chance the minion and ghost airi could be there. It was after all the direction Melona escaped, Sigui seemed to be questioning why she had ended up in the group with a dwarf that deal with alchemy and a tribe woman worshipping other gods. Lunaluna seemed to be ignoring the others at the thought of finding where annelotte had lived, while Ymir argued back with Sigui on why she was stuck in a group with a one track minded useless worshipper of someone that could not do any help to anyone, and they both was about to draw weapons but then lunaluna wrapped them both with her tentacles forcing them to stop and directing their attention to the ruins in front of them. "Oh man this place stinks of iron, and not the pure metal kind. Death glooms this area but all showing is destruction and blood scattered." Ymir untangled herself and quickly got into the grounds and started exploring the ruins for possible useful materials. Sigui sighed and started actually looking for the minion and lunaluna was busy just exploring the area for her own amusement.

Eilin and mirim had gotten Vante with them and seems to have headed to a remote village filled with only children, they were looking for a samurai called Izumi who was supposedly residing there in hopes of her joining them and knowing the location of an angel that could help with finding the last minion, it would be of massive help because the last minion seemed to be roaming in the clouds rather than on the surface. Unlike the other groups this one was more quiet, reasonable and straight to the point. It took them no time at all to find exactly who and what they needed, izumi joined them at the cost of keeping vante in the village and Laila the angel they needed and found was not slacking for a single moment knowing exactly where the minion could be.

Yuit had gotten to the vance property and been gathering all the information she managed on the previous tournament, aldra's past as the former queen even the true identity of the wandering warrior maria. As well as which minion held the curse over which warrior and who all the minions were. Menace, an ancient egyptian with royal blood resurrected by the swamp witch held the curse over Melpha, cattleya and Risty. Airi a ghost summoned by the swamp witch held the curse over Nowa, alleyne and Nanael. Lastly Liliana A dead pirate resurrected by the swamp witch held the curse over Tomoe and Maria. However she was supposedly also the one to hold the curse on aldra, though no one of them knew if she really did or not, or who else might be if it was not her.

About a day went by and it was getting dark out where everyone had again met up, releasing the warriors from their curses though not defeating the minions as most of them escaped, as they met up it seemed the fight had stopped, but only Claudette was to be found all beat up and out of energy. They tried to ask her where the other two had gone but she was unable to talk at all and could only rest, they all suggested they would continue tomorrow instead. The moons were getting high and the armies had left long ago, it would also let everyone else rest like the queen before looking for Annelotte and Aldra.

That next morning Yuit went back to the vance property with vante to see how the warriors were doing after their curses were lifted, surely enough most of them were still worn out from the long time they have had the curses tearing at them. Tomoe's skills had dropped drastically, risty had to restore her strength and maria was so full of adrenaline she could be seen jumping from tower to tower. However she saw a new person with them, though she did not stay for long and never mentioned her name to yuit. She had light brown hair and had a red ribbon in her hair, wore a blue and white dress and had striped stockings. She was surprised that unlike most of the warriors she were not wearing any armor. Yuit dismissed it eventually and got back to report how it was going and also some unexpected information.

"It seems the warriors had a clue on where to look for Aldra and annelotte, it is a high chance that the swamp witch could have something to do with them being gone. So that is why i suggest we look for her." Everyone seemed confused. "Uhm but.. Huit, no one of us have any idea where the witch resides." Elina exclaimed with most others agreeing except for laila. "Actually, we do. Have nobody noticed the deadlands? Its obvious that she could only be there as she is nowhere to be found with her minions." Nobody wasted a single minute getting to the borders of the dead land that steadily was growing, they started searching in a split up form but not too far that they could not hear one another.


	8. Chapter 8

Along the dead land there was plenty of undead skeletons and other monstrous creatures in their way, however all was pretty easy compared to what they were used to. It was not their power they were bothered about but rather the amount. It seemed there was no end to them and they did not get any progress at all, until someone suggested something great. "I think i got it, where there are more must be the right direction toward the witch. She would obviously want us to stay away." Tarnyang pointed out. The others seemed more surprised that tarnyang of all people actually said something logical. "What? I can be smart too!"  
Everyone laughed at the situation but quickly got back to the ever larger growing groups of monsters, following what tarnyang had said it seemed they actually were getting some progress and eventually found a deeper part of the dead lands with stronger monsters. This continued on for a good while as they reached deeper levels until they hit on a wall, a gigantic one at that. It looked like there was no way around or over it, their only chance was straight through it. But they merely managed to dent it of a while of attacking it.

It was then everyone got caught off guard by maria who basically was shot into the wall and kicking straight through it, nobody had time to question it as right behind the wall was none other than the minions they had fought before, but they were all being punished for having so easily given up on the curses. Not far behind them all were a dark and really misshapen looking castle, no doubt that she would be in there. Though maria were almost already at the gates of it, everyone else hurried after as they ignored the minions. Once they got up there the doors were already kicked down and maria was stuck in one of the dark chandeliers. "It seems i have to take care of you all by myself since my minions are idiots that can't do a single task as asked, not that it matters it will be fun to see your faces when i destroy all of you!" A voice was heard from the dark end of the gigantic room, it lit up slowly revealing a woman with long dark violet hair put up in a ponytail and glowing pink eyes. She wore a purple pointy dress with red markings and had horns. At first glance she looked alot like annelotte but as she stood up and got closer that was definitely not the case.

Everyone got their guard up about to attack her but was thrown to the side of the room as the woman motioned her hand similarly, Sigui quickly got back on her feet and did a holy pose which gave protection to everyone else of all dark magic so she could not do something like it again. "Oh what a bother, if i cant use my magic then i guess i have no choice but to just do this." The witch threw a sceptre across the room and straight toward sigui, however just before it hit her lunaluna quickly caught sigui with her tentacles and pulled her out of the way. It got her out of the protection pose but mirim and ymir had already gotten up to the witch from out of view and was planning on catching her off guard from behind, to no avail as while she was quick to use her magic again sending a ball of fire against the group, the two behind was slapped back by an unusually strong pointy tail.

Elina extended her sword and cut the flames apart and it was sent in two pieces straight past them and into the wall denting it badly, then quickly after rushing her only to again be thrown out of the way. The fight went on for a while with everyone trying to keep the witch's attention while yuit had taken cover and was trying to put the puzzle pieces together of how to defeat the witch, but the queen had not done anything at all. Nobody had realised that she was focused on something else entirely, she had not even been looking the way of the fight at all, she was all the way over at the other end of the hall staring at a dark part of the room. She was however in full control, but something that nobody else had caught yet was in that darkness. It was Aldra and Annelotte, but aldra was tied up, it seemed annelotte was just observing at the moment amusingly over everything. Claudette had hit a low, her body was still worn out entirely from the battle at the day before. She even looked and sounded weak as she walked closer up to annelotte. "Why?"

Annelotte turned towards her and chuckled. "Why what now QUEEN? Are you not supposed to be wanting my head or something?" Claudette stopped and looked over at the others. "I was cursed, i had no wishes of fighting anyone, creating a war or being tyrannical, i wished to rule fair and kindly over my people. But most of all i-" Claudette stopped to think, what was she going to say? She was not even quite sure also why was she telling this to her enemy? "What is it. Cat got your tongue or something?" Claudette was caught off guard as Annelotte threw her lance at her though just barely missing her on purpose. "Its Sir Alphonse is it not?" Claudette had fallen at her throw and looked up at her, both scared and confused as to how she knew of him. Annelotte was about to speak again but they both got interrupted by the others, as they finally realised what was going on out of sight and some rushed to claudette's help.

Aldra still cursed was watching everything going on because she was tied up not far from where annelotte was at, Ymir and Eilin had joined up with yuit that had finally gotten a somewhat organised plan to defeat the witch. They had to wait for the last of the old warriors to join them though so until then, they were forced to just be able to hold out and not waste too much power. "We will be needing something to keep them distracted, but we can not afford to just sacrifice one of our own to do such a thing…" Eilin tried to explain to Yuit. But as they were discussing it Ymir looked around for an opportunity and saw Maria struggling to get out of being tangled in the chandelier. "Girls, i got an idea." She pointed to Maria and the other two knew exactly what she was thinking of, maria being so full of adrenaline she had been extremely well rested from the curse unlike the others and as a result she could go a great while against the witch and annelotte both without breaking a sweat even if she would not be able to make much of a fight, it would be enough to keep them back for probably even longer than they would need.


	9. Chapter 9

Eilin was already on getting maria down, they could not use vante so they had lunaluna help launching eilin up and she used her hammer to successfully smash the chandelier breaking it into pieces and she finally got out. It was barely any time to let maria in on the plan but they managed just in time and she went straight to keeping them off while the others had a well deserved rest.

It took about twenty minutes before the other warriors met up and Yuit filled everyone in on the plan, and it was time to go through with it, they could not afford to mess anything up. First melpha, laila and sigui all had to perform holy poses to be able to weaken the demonic powers of both annelotte and the witch a drastic amount or else there would be no chance on winning. After that everyone took a strategic position and attacked with their separate powers in order to keep having constant damage that did not need break. The holy poses also made any of the witch's demonic allies unable to sneak up and attack them. It did not take long before she visibly got weaker and could barely keep up, but they could not finish her off. She would just come back but yuit also knew of this and planned days ahead, she had gotten a powerful object created in the mel fair land. Salvaged from captain liliana's ship by mirim, izumi, laila and eilin. All she needed was someone with a strong enough magic to seal someone as strong as werbellia into the object, she looked around and did a quick overview of every single person helping them. No one had the powerful magic she needed, so she kept looking.

Mirim cut out of the attacking as she noticed yuit was struggling, she hurried over to her and as yuit told her she immediately knew exactly who had the magic power to do it. "Who better to seal a demon witch than a demon?" Mirim pointed to aldra who was still tied. "She is our only chance, memories or not she still got the power we need." Both of them wasted no time getting to aldra and got her free before handing her the object. She quickly found the correct spell book from one of the walls that were filed with books and started chanting. Annelotte had managed to slip from everyone's attacks and rushed toward aldra but mirim quickly threw annelotte off her path with a heavy blow from the side, though it did not seem to have done any damage it was enough to give aldra the time to finish chanting and it was now too late to stop the binding, all they had to do was getting the witch weak enough, and aldra would be at full power as the witch got sealed it would break the curse.

Aldra was able to join the fight for a while helping mirim to keep annelotte at bay while everyone else got the witch weaker, it was a matter of time before the witch got fully sealed and everyone could see the fog and darkness of the castle and land was lifting, just as it was finished aldra had to step down from the fighting, she finally had gotten the curse off. The fighting all together finally stopped, even annelotte just watched what was going on. Mainly to collect information though, all of the minions seemed to disappear except for airi and melona. Both of which were summoned and not resurrected.

Everyone started turning their attention towards Annelotte, however just like Aldra had gotten more powerful and her curse lifted so had Annelotte. Nobody even knew she had a curse but they could see the power almost glowing around her like an aurora and Aldra was the same. The strongest of the warriors rushed at her and started attacking, Annelotte would continuously push most back except for Aldra which she had to dodge mainly.

Those that did not attack her grouped up behind and started sharing information of anything that could give them the victory, everyone seemed to struggle on finding anything that could be relative until Vante acted out something, Yuit was surprised because this is the second time Vante acted out on her own even though she is just a mere automaton without emotions, and because Vante wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

She had remembered what had happened the last time she had turned, she managed to remind Yuit of how she managed to stop herself because she was about to hurt her. Yuit then realised the way of getting through to Annelotte and bring her back would be through her heart, Yuit then ran up in the mid of the action and everyone stopped caught off guard. Annelotte quickly again threw her sword about to hit Yuit but she was pulled away just in time by Nowa. "What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" Nowa seemed a bit stressed and everyone else were again fighting. "She is definitely stronger, last time she managed to stop herself to not hurt me." Sainyang quietly spoke up which made everyone not fighting turn their attention to her. "I- i just have had a long time thinking…. and well.. I think i managed to put some puzzle pieces together." They got to a more quiet place away from the fighting so she could explain what she had come to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

They gathered around her and Sainyang started explaining. "Remember what Melona had mentioned before, about the engagement. The person was a Kreutz, not surprisingly because the Vance and Kreutz families was already well known allies. We can not just ignore this piece of evidence when our very own Annelotte also is a Kreutz." Everyone seemed to agree but also a bit more confused about what Sainyang had in mind. "Well then, since i heard of this i went undercover while everyone was getting stuff done here and I got information on the Kretuz family, as well as on reading up on the information Yuit brough from the warriors. It seems that everything adds up, the Margave Kreutz and his wife were not able to have children, but they adopted a son which they named Alphonse. However little to nothing is known about this boy, just that he is the next heir… are anyone getting it yet?"

Yuit suddenly exclaimed out. "BIG BROTHER!" People turned their focus on her. "The first time i met Annelotte she was a man, or rather making out to be one. That is why i call her big brother. She has to be Alphonse, the heir to the Kreutz Margaviate. Though it might not be certain, it could still just be a scary coincidence. But Sainyang what does this have anything to do about my information from the warriors?" Sainyang pulled up a sheet Yuit had written on while the others were mumbling around surprised. "Look at this, it says that Aldra revealed a bit of her past when she was defeated. She lost her sister, and by the description of the warriors who saw it happen in a flashback. It definitely takes place in the kreutz province and the sister resemble Annelotte eerily. It is only more proof seeing how Aldra and Annelotte are the only two half demons with a human form. It is Undoubtedly her."

Laila then from the back stepped in. "Well that give us all inside information we need, we know we need to get through to her heart. We know who her loved one and her sister and family is. But how do we use any of this effectively?" Tarnyang slammed a fist in the wall. "It seems we have to use Claudette, they are engaged already so that is our best shot. No matter how much i would hate to give Anne away…. if we make Claudette get through to their past together maybe it would have a strong effect on her." Nobody seemed too eager about it until they were all disrupted by vante thrown through the wall and into the room they were in. There was no time to waste.

They joined in and discreetly got Claudette out of the fight and the other Vance sisters too, but as soon as they told what they knew and about their plan. Leina seemed surprised about everything but more preoccupied thinking about how they managed to blow her covers, Elina was throwing a tantrum refusing to accept it and Claudette was speechless learning about all of it. She had to lean on a wall to not lose her balance, to think that while all this time when she had been cursed and unable to remember and even unable to recognize her. Annelotte had known the entire time, she had remembered the entire situation. From her point of view it would be that the one she loved lost interest and never came back for her, but not only that also became the queen and supposedly sent her troops out to kill her. "A story of betrayal and ignorance." Everyone turned to Claudette and seemed confused. "You are right, i have to be the one to get through to her. And I will do it even if it costs my life." Nobody was able to stop her in time as she quickly used the little of her power to just get out of the room and to the fight.

* * *

 **Sorry for short chapter this time around.**


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone stopped in surprise when Annelotte stopped, Claudette had clinged on to her from behind holding her tightly. She firstly was about to throw her over the shoulder but got caught off guard by Claudette's words. "Please Alphonse, I know you are still in there. Remember when you climbed up to my window late at night? You would do it over and over, always getting yourself in trouble just to come and see me. You remember that right? Please. I was so happy every time i saw you, we grew so close. Can we not be like that again?"

Nobody else than Annelotte could hear her words, she stopped at first but then shook her off her back and held on to her head. "Stop it! Its lies! You left, you hated us! You wanted us dead!" Annelotte seemed more angry than before, but it seemed off. Everyone could see that it was actually a sincere feeling. Like this version of her which they had only ever seen as another person, actually was her too. That was it, everyone stepped back observed instead. The reason they needed to get through to her heart was because this, her form, it was her way of blocking away her anger and sadness.

The Annelotte they knew were always happy and easily attracted people, this one is just what they never saw. She would not go back because she is upset to the core. It was about now that people realised Annelotte had ran away from the scene and with Claudette close in heel. Only some decided to follow a bit behind to make sure she could not get away but also not too close.

Hours went by, the marshlands had been subsiding. The few reminding warriors kept an eye at the place and were figguring out what to do with the remaining mininons and the artifact sealing the witch, Claudette had caught up to Annelotte and they had entered a tight packed forest. The sunset shine was lighting up the forest in a glowing orange, you could see the rays through the trees. Claudette was on her knees and Annelotte had stopped and paced the open patch they had reached with the pink sky visible above. "You might be able to get away and hide, but I will allways chase you and find you again. I refuse to loose you this time! It was not my fault the last time, i remembered not. We were both cursed, you have to forgive me, its the hatered and sorrow that keeps you from returning to me!" But Annelotte would not respond to Claudette.

Everyone else that had followed thought to guard the edge of the forest rather than to get too close, this was best for Claudette to do on her own. And she was determined to bring her back too, everyone outside were anxious by how long they had been in there. "Please, Anne- no ALPHONSE! Do not do this to me!" It was then Annelotte looked up and at claudette, this was just like what had happened back when she was out of control and her entire home was in flames, her father shouted her name to get her attention. "No- NO! I can't forgive you! I am finally fully in control, I refuse to go back." Annelotte was shouting, but more so to herself than Claudette, exhausted claudette could only sit and watch her letting out all those years of emotion.

It was like a horror show, not only to watch Annelotte pace and bark at herself but also the physical tearing of her aura, the purple glow had turned pitch black. No it had turned to nothing, it was as if it sucked the light around her up. The sun had yet hours until setting but everything was getting darker, even those outside of the forest had noticed. The swamplands were lightening but the forest was getting swallowed, no longer could they wait, one by one Mirim first, then Elina and Yuit followed by tarnyang and sainyang, Leina and Lunaluna.

As they all arrived they were greeted to the sight of Claudette passed out right in front of Annelotte who was standing still just looking at her, Foolishly enough Elina rushed towards them but to no avail, at a certain distance close to them she was stopped. Not by any magic or force fields, but by what she saw. When rushing in everyone had not noticed the blood soaked ground around annelotte and the blade that had gone straight through her side. It wasn't claudette's it was her own. Just like way back when, at that time she stopped herself from hurting yuit, but she didn't turn back this time. She was standing there bleeding tons, her pale face was covered by her dark hair.

What at first glance had looked like Annelotte had killed Claudette had eventually turned out that Claudette tried stopping Annelotte from killing herself. The bottled up grief, sorrow and hatred had became too much even for her demon self. Aldra slowly walked out of the forest and past Elina who was in shock, she got close enough for Annelotte to look up and look into her eyes. "I am not sorry." Was annelotte's final words before collapsing to the ground right next to Claudette. Everyone else ran in just then, the tension had lifted and everyone helped getting the two of them to the closest structure which happened to be the fallen Kreutz castle.

Just when every one of the group made it onto the property they were shocked to see flames appearing, everywhere around them. Leina could recognize this somehow, it felt familiar. Not the flames but the situation, she looked over to aldra and Aldra caught on to Elina's thoughts right away, because she also knew what was going on. As the others started panicking the two calmed them down and told them it was not going to hurt them, they just had to observe. It didn't take long before everyone was paying attention around them only to start seeing knights running and screaming, some fighting others that looked like the queens garde, nobody noticed Claudette had awakened though, too busy focusing on all the fighting and flames.

A massive tower caught their attention and it was as if they were teleporting around the castle, seeing everything that was going on, at the foot of the tower they found Annelotte. Though shocked and some about to shout for her to move, they were startled by the sound of someone else doing it, an elderly woman pushed Annelotte out of the way when the tower collapsed and she was mostly crushed under it, annelotte crawled back over to the woman and held her while crying until she died in her arms. When she was gone annelotte got up and everyone could see that same black aura as before oozing out of her. Everything became a blur they saw red and splattering of blood but the faces of those getting killed was not there, only bodies, bodies upon bodies getting piled up, no friend nor foe was safe. Annelotte kept killing and killing and killing and kill...ing… Those watching were shocked more so than before until everyone got caught off guard. A deafening sound so loud it startled even the Annelotte they all saw killing, she had turned and as she did everyone saw the man laying there shouting her name. Annelotte finally back to herself tried her very best to help him but it was too late, the pool of blood under him was so deep both had gotten stained tons.

She cried against his shoulder while he said his last words to her similarly to the woman before, but this time she got up and turned, only to find a massive demon right behind her. Covered in sot, blood and tears, she looked up at it. With a quiet and raspy voice she asked for it to take away the pain, she couldn't bear it anymore. The demon complied and she traded her life in return for it. Just now everyone was back, where they had stood before. But it was exactly at the spot they saw, this was where Annelotte made the deal. Aldra fell to her knees and the others looked her way. "This is all my fault, she had everything under control, we can't help her. I was so dumb as to lift her curse. I should never have, i doomed her. She didn't try to stop herself back there, it was the demon's pact." The others looked back to annelotte and got surprised to see claudette holding her on the ground. "Claudette, you're awake?!" Leina exclaimed.

The rest of the group rushed into the area they were all at, sigui, branwen, alleyne, tomoe, echidna, nanael, Ymir and even cattleya and melpha. The ones that were there already filled the new ones in to what had happened, it was hard to believe that the woman everyone grew to love so much held all of this pain and hatred so that she traded her own life. And without any way to fix it, nothing anyone would try to do worked. None of either Sigui, melpha or even Nanael's holy poses could revive her. She was dead. "I am not sorry." Everyone looked to aldra as she said it silently. "WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT? WHAT DID SHE MEAN!?" The others quickly realised that that must have been what she told aldra in the forest. "I lost my sister once, i did something to horrible. I teared up an entire continent to find her again. But when i finally did she is gone again.." Silent weeping can be heard through the people around grieving the dead Annelotte and couldn't keep it together with aldra's words.

Few had noticed that the earth under them was rumbling and the light all around them were getting brighter, only when a massive crack sprung through the ground around everyone they were broken away from their grief. Nanael looked up to see heaven's gates had opened, reasoning the bright light around them and the archangel descending, while aldra looked down to see the hands of hell clawing their way up the newly formed ravine. The archangel spoke down. "Though half human, a devil may never roam the heavens, i sentence tee to hell." Shocked everyone shouted in usicent "NO!" Sigui stepped forward and folded her hands in front of the Archangel. "You can not, she deserves not such hate. Human or devil this poor girl never did anything wrong. She is too pure. I beg you and my lord have mercy." Even melpha and nanael followed close behind her and also pleaded. Though the archangel refused them all and the ravine extended, dropping Annelotte down.

Everyone gasped but Claudette caught her hand and barely is able to hold her, the hands of hell were pulling her down and claudette is about to either drop her or fall inn too until lunaluna and mirim also grabbing a hold of her to try and pull her up. "Do not take her! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT HER, PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING!" Claudette was shouting with tears in flowing.

* * *

 **Updated finally, sorry for the wait. But story is not done yet. Look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
